Easing is a technique employed in forming clothing having inner and outer layers such as trousers and sleeves in order to achieve fullness and body of the form. The outer layer is normally shorter than the inner layer, and the inner layer is mini-bunched through the entire length of easing such that both layers are aligned at their ends. The usual amount of easing is small, normally between 2% and 5%.
In the conventional process for sewing two layers together, the two layers are fed between upper and lower banks of endless belts to a sewing station, and the layers properly sewn together are removed from the sewing station by a take up bank of endless belts. Sometimes easing is not required, in which case the speeds of rotation of the belts in the two banks must be synchronized. When easing is required, the upper and lower banks must be operated at different speeds. The belts of one or both banks are covered with high friction material so that, during easing operation, one belt bank can engage the adjacent layer of fabric to control its rate of feed without controlling the rate of feed of the other layer.
The present invention is directed toward a new type of apparatus which can be used as a substitute for the lower bank of endless belts in the easing process described above. This new type of apparatus is much less expensive to produce and maintain, as compared to the costs of production and maintenance of the lower bank; its speed can be easily controlled to exceed that of the upper bank or to be less than that of the upper bank; and when easing processes are not used, no synchronization is required. This new type of apparatus employs no endless belts, but instead employs a plurality of rotating discs. Because of its appearance and function, the new type of apparatus is referred to herein as a fabric easing drum.